Le prince et le crapaud
by Loufoca
Summary: OS: 'Elle cherchait un crapaud, et elle venait de rencontrer un prince...' Préquelle à Eternal Snow et aux Bulles, alternative au tome 7 - malgré les apparences, ceci n'est pas SEULEMENT une histoire d'amour!


**Salut tout le monde!**

**Comme promis sur mon blog, voici la préquelle à Eternal Snow! Mais comme c'est une histoire assez indépendante, vous pouvez tout à fait la lire sans avoir lu "Les bulles ne sont pas éternelles" ou "Eternal Snow". Néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de vous lancer dans mon Monstre comme je l'appelle affectueusement.**

**Cette histoire a été écrite durant le dernier weekend marathon que j'ai organisé, en janvier. C'est en fait un cadeau pour ma revieweuse Melusyn (même si j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire). Je remercie d'ailleurs toutes les participantes au weekend marathon (et au fameux tchat "crapeau" contre "crapaud").**

**Note pour Melusyn: tu m'avais demandé une histoire sur Hermione et Drago qui finirait bien. Je dois dire qu'à cause d'Eternal Snow j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer une autre histoire entre eux. Alors je te propose cette petite préquelle à Eternal Snow, en espérant que ça te plaise quand même.**

**Spoilers: Tomes 1 à 6. Attention je ne tient pas compte du tome 7! **

**Rating: G pour cet OS-ci, M pour la suite.**

**Correction: Lupinette est ma beta-reader officielle pour cette histoire.**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne gagne absolument pas un centime en écrivant ceci, seul le plaisir de vous faire rêver compte...**

**Rappel: Hermione est plus âgée que Harry, Ron et Drago, puisqu'elle est née en septembre. Au début du tome 1, elle a donc presque 12 ans. C'est là que débute mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture, et laissez-moi un petit mot si vous avez aimé!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Préquelle: Le Prince et le Crapaud**

Hermione Granger attendait ce moment depuis presque un an. Le 15 septembre de l'année précédente, le jour de ses 11 ans, elle avait reçu une lettre qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Ses parents avaient eu peur, pleuré un peu, mais ils avaient fini par se faire à l'idée que leur fille était une sorcière. Il est vrai qu'à cinq ans Hermione avait transformé la chevelure blonde de son insupportable cousine Elga en une crinière rouge punk, ce qui avait déjà dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Alors que le Poudlard Express venait de démarrer, Hermione se sentait heureuse comme jamais. Enfin elle allait se trouver parmi ses semblables! Elle ne doutait pas que les sorciers étaient bien plus intéressés par leurs études que les moldus et avaient probablement dévoré eux aussi leurs manuels de cours pendant les vacances. Forte de cette conviction, elle avait pris place dans un compartiment, seule, attendant ses futurs condisciples. Et ce fut un garçon au visage rond et un peu enrobé qui entra en premier:

- Bonjour, fit-il d'un air timide. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je m'assois ici?

- Non, répondit-elle avec entrain. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en première année. Et toi?

- En première année! s'exclama le garçon joufflu. A te voir, j'aurais pensé que tu étais en deuxième ou troisième! Tu as l'air si sérieuse...

- Euh... merci... fit Hermione en ne sachant pas si c'était un compliment ou non.

Le garçonnet sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. Je suis en première année aussi. Et voici Trevor, fit-il en désignant un panier... vide.

- C'est un animal invisible? demanda Hermione, intéressée par toute manifestation de magie.

Il la regarda avec un air affolé:

- Non! Trevor, c'est mon crapaud, et il n'est pas invisible normalement!

- Tu devrais peut-être vérifier.

Neville, quoique dubitatif, avança avec précaution sa main dans le panier mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur de l'air.

- Bon, ça fait une hypothèse en moins, en déduisit Hermione. Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il s'est enfui.

- Oh non! fit Neville d'un ton plaintif. C'était un cadeau de mon grand-oncle Algie, il va être furieux si je le perds avant même de mettre un pied à Poudlard!

L'enfant avait l'air si malheureux qu'Hermione eut pitié de lui.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens s'il était encore dans son panier quand tu es monté dans le train?

- Oui il y était. Ma grand-mère ma fait remarquer à ce moment-là qu'il était bien pâle pour un crapaud.

- Dans ce cas, se réjouit Hermione, il n'est sûrement pas loin! Allons le chercher, il est probablement parti à l'aventure dans un autre compartiment.

Neville acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les deux.

- Je vais vers l'arrière, décida Hermione, et tu vas vers l'avant.

Le garçon s'éloigna dans la direction désignée et la fillette en fit autant. Elle ne rencontra rien de notable sur son chemin mis à part deux garçons, de son âge probablement, qui se disputaient à propos de la suprématie du Quiddich sur le football. Elle arriva donc en bout de train en songeant qu'elle ne voudrait pas être répartie dans la maison de ces deux abrutis. Elle fit demi-tour, après avoir demandé une dernière fois:

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Neville le cherche partout.

Les deux filles présentes dans le couloir à cet instant-là gloussèrent. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qui les faisait ainsi rire, aussi rebroussa-t-elle chemin, vaguement consciente que les locataires de Poudlard ne seraient probablement pas aussi intelligents et désireux d'apprendre qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Elle refit donc le trajet dans le sens inverse et dépassa son propre compartiment, vide. Neville n'était pas encore revenu, ce qui était normal puisqu'il avait hérité de la moitié la plus longue du train. Hermione passa devant plusieurs wagons où des élèves plus âgés discutaient ou jouaient à la Bataille Explosive. Elle vit même des jumeaux rouquins et un grand garçon noir avec des dreadlocks s'amuser à dresser une tarentule anormalement proportionnée.

Soudain, elle aperçut une masse sombre près de la porte d'un compartiment.

- Trevor! s'exclama-t-elle le plus bas possible pour ne pas perturber l'animal.

En effet, c'était bien le crapaud d'un vert plutôt pâle et l'air malade. Elle s'approcha avec précaution, afin de ne pas effrayer sa proie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Trevor, je vais te ramener à ton maître, murmura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait apaisant.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'animal, la porte du compartiment voisin coulissa violemment et heurta l'autre pan de mur en faisant un claquement sec. Le crapaud n'apprécia pas ce bruit soudain et bondit hors d'atteinte d'Hermione. Elle tenta de le rattraper, mais l'animal était rapide et s'enfuit en sautant parmi les élèves et derrière le chariot à friandises poussé par une vieille dame, provoquant au passage des cris de surprise.

Furieuse, Hermione se tourna vers la personne qui avait ouvert la porte au si mauvais moment:

- Non mais vous ne pouviez pas faire att...

Soudain ce fut comme si l'air avait déserté ses poumons et le reste de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Devant elle se tenait un garçon blond, de la même taille qu'elle, la contemplant d'un air narquois. Il avait déjà revêtu son uniforme qui, tout comme celui d'Hermione, ne portait pas encore la marque de l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Cependant, au contraire de la fillette, il n'avait pas l'air engoncé dans ses robes et les portait même avec le naturel le plus parfait. Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il avait l'air de se moquer d'elle.

Hermione décela la présence de plusieurs autres étudiants derrière le garçon, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Son regard était entièrement happé par les yeux bleu-gris de son vis-à-vis, qui avait l'air lui aussi de la détailler. Cependant, elle ne put le soutenir très longtemps et son point de mire dévia vers l'arrière du compartiment. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant deux grands garçons qui auraient pu mériter le qualificatif de gorilles et une fillette à l'allure carrée et pas très jolie.

Cette dernière essaya de faire revenir le garçon vers l'intérieur en geignant:

- Drago!

- Je viens, la rabroua-t-il.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ferma d'un geste vif la porte du compartiment au nez de ses amis et attrapa le bras d'Hermione brusquement.

- Tu chasses les crapauds? dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Éberluée, Hermione ne put que hocher la tête.

- Ton nom? demanda encore le garçon.

La fillette n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un garçon s'adresse à elle d'une manière aussi cavalière, d'autant plus en lui serrant l'avant-bras aussi fort. Mais elle fut flattée de cette marque d'attention et elle crut devoir répondre avec diligence:

- Hermione Granger.

Elle vit clairement une moue désappointée se former sur le visage du-dit Drago. Que se passait-il? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir mal répondu, elle n'avait dit que son nom! Il affermit encore sa poigne sur son bras.

- Granger, fit-il d'une voix traînante, fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Aïe! Tu me fais mal! Faire attention à quoi?

- Ne gêne plus mon chemin. Les Malefoy ne se mélangent pas avec les sorcières de ton genre.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent de surprise et d'indignation. Ainsi ce malotru se croyait meilleur, plus important qu'elle! Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'il desserra la prise sur son poignet et ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la main d'Hermione.

Il saisit délicatement ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle tressaillit au moment où il déposa un baiser léger sur le dos de sa main. Perdue, elle ne put que lui jeter un regard interrogatif.

Il eut un sourire froid et murmura simplement:

- Désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et rejoignit ses amis. Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas, machinalement, en se demandant encore si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle était en train de chercher un crapaud, et elle venait de rencontrer un prince! D'accord, un prince qui lui avait interdit de l'approcher, mais un prince quand même.

- Hermione! cria Neville depuis l'autre bout du couloir en la tirant de ses pensées. Toi aussi tu l'as vu? Trevor s'est enfui par ici!

La fillette soupira et se dirigea vers lui, tandis qu'il indiquait frénétiquement un compartiment. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à l'intérieur et aperçut un garçon roux avec une tache sur le nez, et un autre brun avec des lunettes.

Hermione saisit la poignée de la porte, sans savoir que ce geste l'éloignerait de son prince pour longtemps.

Six ans, pour être précis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, ils se retrouvent enfermés dans la salle de bain des préfets avec pour seule autre compagnie des bulles de savon.

* * *

**Et si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé six ans plus tard, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous lancer dans "Les bulles ne sont pas éternelles"!**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand la suite de l'histoire principale arrivera, mais en ce moment j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire. Donc je vous conseille de faire un petit tour par mon blog (lien dans mon profil) afin de vous tenir au courant!**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS. Une petite review?**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


End file.
